Write Me A Comedy
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: So many emotions spill through watching this anime. The sadness for Haruka, the drama and suspense of who her partner(boyfriend) will be. And the friendship the bonds they make brings a tear to your eye. But theres one more oh yes...the comedy. We see first hand the crazy stuff that arises. And what better way to relive it then in a fanfic From episode 3 season 1


Write Me A Comedy

 **Author Notes: Yo this is Mako. I am a huge Prince-Sama fan~ I haven't found something this good since Angel Beats. With that I wanted to do a one shot ^_^**

 **This is based...on THAT scene~ Muahahahaha. I don't own Prince-Sama and Syo is my fav out of them all!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

She was distraught, distressed. Her fears and insecurities breaking through her desires for success. Her friends watched her struggle. As she skipped her meals to study. Focusing all of her time and energy to her music. She was dedicated but was pushing herself too hard.

Day and night it continued. Whenever she was approached she would smile trying to ease their concerns. But all it did...was make them worry more, because they could see what it was doing to her.

The pressure, the glares. It was bothering her. She loved playing music with her grandmother, her life was saved by Hayato. And was given a chance to follow her dream with the help of some kind compassionate people. She wouldn't give up.

However her heart was on the verge of breaking. When she saw the words on the chalk board. Her vision blurred as the murmurs about her increased. She couldn't play...her hands were trembling. She couldn't take it, she fled from the classroom. Ignoring her friends please to stay.

Ittoki Otoya, decided to take things into his own hands. After his unaccomplished chat with Ringo-Sensei. He tried another route. If he couldn't get the teacher to stop the mean gossip about Nanami, then he could cheer her up. Make her smile. But he wasn't sure what to do. Then he received a brain storm.

He posed, glad he was able to find an apron. **"Yes~ That should do it."** His roommate raised an eyebrow. **"What are you doing?"** It was then the redhead explained with a smile.

 **"Natsuki knows how to bake. So I was hoping he could help me make something for Nanami-Chan."** That name rang a bell to the serious performer.

 **"Are you speaking of Haruka Nanami?"** Otoya was surprised. He wasn't aware that Tokiya knew her. **"Poor Nanami. So many people got the wrong idea about her. She may not say it but, you can tell it's really gotten to her. Hopefully I can cheer her up."** He really respected the girl.

She was following her dream, being led by the love of music. She was sweet, kind hearted and honest. And when she started on her compositions she shined as her powerful feelings and efforts danced across people's ears. He of all people knew that, afterall she was his partner for their first assignment.

She was polite and a bit timid, so she doesn't really see herself as others like Ittoki did. H wanted her to see just how brightly her song illuminated him. Filled him with warmth so many in this world needed.

Two knocks one after another echoed through the room. **"Oh that must be him."** He was surprised to see Syo...with his arms pinned above his head...by Natsuki. All decked out in a pink frilly apron he had such a joyful expression, as Syo struggled and wailed to be released. **"Sorry for the wait."**

The shorter of the two screamed at the top of his lungs. **"LET ME GOOOOO!"** Not that Otoya really paid any mind, he knew the pair were good friends. "So you're gonna help too Syo?" He was dragged along, since he was already hanging out with Natsuki.

Of course he protested till the very end. **"I Wanna go home! RELEASE ME!"** Question marks piled around the red head...as they descended to the kitchen. The table was filled with so many ingredients. Natsuki was ecstatic, he loved baking and was more then happy to help Ittoki with his hobby.

He stared on, ready to get cracking on making something for Nanami. Syo who was next to him wasn't thrilled. **"You're about to witness hell."** Otoya was confused but didn't comment. A blender in front of him, our lover of all things cute and adorable revealed his secret recipe. **"First up eggs."**

Expertly one by one he cracked the eggs out of the shells, each gracefully landing in the mixer. It was an impressive sight. Though our short blond haired prisoner wasn't convinced. **"It's only the eggs that he does right...** " Natsuki continues on, at first there tends to be nothing wrong.

 **"Next flour, butter, sugar and chocolate."** Dipping each one into the container. Then the recipe gets weirder, starting with the fact that he didn't unwrap the chocolate bar from it's plastic before putting it in. Something starts too feel wrong to Ittoki Otoya. Syo is partially behind him with an amplifier. **"Hey cut it out!"**

He is ignored. For our baking 'pro' in his own little world. **"We now add in Tabasco, some chili oil, fermented beans, and salted fish guts, the secrets to this recipe."** He closed the lid, blending it all together. Both boys start turning a shade of green. **"I- I told you to stop already!"** Screaming on deaf ears.

The concoction is poured into cupcake molds, wanted to get them all done fast he takes out...a flamethrower. **"I usually put them in the oven for a nice brown. But this way we can get them all done~"** Wheres the fighter fighters when you need them. **"All done! Here you go."** He presents his finished products.

Ash brown cupcakes. Smell burnt, and reminds everyone who dares looks at them of dried old muck. Poor Syo and Otoya embrace. Trembling at their crazy classmate. And at his bakery skills. The chef takes a spoon, dips it in the cupcake remains. **"Syo-Chan you can have the first bite."** He advances. Step step step.

Now out of each others arms both squirm trying to find an escape route. **"Keep away from me! Shoo Shoo!"** When at the last moment Syo pushes Ittoki in front, using him as a shield. He is forced to swallow the cinders of his dying dream. As the traitor leaves in haste.

Now blue in the face and just moments away from collapsing due to the foul taste. Ittoki cries. _'I'm sorry Nanami.'_ Imagining her beautiful smile. What he had hope to earn from his gift. _'I can't make you...the cake.'_ He falls, as his life and a red star fly through the night.

Outside Syo catches his breath, the midget looking towards the sky just in time to see the red star. **"Otoya I'll never forget you and the sacrifice you made."** More like the sacrifice he made happen... **"Syo-Chan!"** Out of no where(out the window of the cooking room) HE appeared. With a parachute on his back he lands.

Right in front of Syo. Before he could react the spoonful of death was in his mouth. And he swallowed in shock. Like the first victim, his face turned a sick blue color, tears leaking through his eyelids. His scream of agony sang through the wind as the star of his life flew. The same direction as Otoya's.

The end~

 **Author Notes: And all that pain and suffering was in vain for Masa was the true hero to Nanami. So ends this funny yet true little tale~ God that was fun. I couldn't stop pausing and re watching the scene. Of course it was for this story but also because i love it so much.**

 **Well thats the end of this one shot. Hope you like it~ Reviews/favs/follows would be very nice ^_^ Tchao for now.**


End file.
